The present invention relates to a ski pole having a stopwatch incorporated therein, which the stopwatch is removably mounted in the handle of the ski pole.
A person using a conventional type stopwatch will be unable to measure his travel time accurately; the task would require simultaneously pushing off with the ski poles and actuating the stopwatch. It would be difficult, if not impossible, to attain this task. Checking the travel time of a downhill run or a cross country event would necessitate assistance. Obviously, the combination watch and stopwatch with a ski pole will make this feat possible by accurately giving the time of day and a time check of any segment of said events without assistance.
There are minor similarities between this present invention and a patent previously granted to this applicant U.S. (Pat. No.: 4,762,340).